Subspace Reawakening
by Paradigm of Writing
Summary: Marth had warned everyone about a new Subspace War, but no one bothered to listen. When the World of Trophies is plunged into darkness it is now up to Marth and the rest of his friends to stop the evil at hand. And behind them, a hidden traitor cripples their every move.
1. Chapter 1: Midair Stadium Retry

**Hey everyone! TalesofAdventLover here with my next SSBB fanfiction, Subspace Reawakening. Due to the hype of Cross Examined, I hope this story receives as much love. This will be a long story that will take nearly a year due to how long it will be. Enjoy chapter one, Midair Stadium Retry. Also, I suggest you play the Subspace Emissary or go over it to remember what happens in it. Just a suggestion. Mild spoilers for Subspace Emissary. **

Nearly five years ago there was a world. The name of the world was the World of Trophies, inhabited by a group of thirty five unique beings called Smashers. I, luckily was one of them. We were thrown into a battle beyond our wildest dreams when a weird robot by the name of Ancient Minister came to Midair Stadium with a bomb. This bomb held a material we smashers knew as Subspace. Subspace was this dimension of our world that was essentially just dark matter that held enemies that were impossible to take down. A few of our own Smashers became under the influence of our very own Master Hand, the being that ruled us Smashers. A few of our kind were put into a spell of some sort that made them think Subspace was good for our world. They were Bowser, Wario, and Ganondorf. Then we had gotten to the heart of Subspace to find out we had been played by a terrestrial being named Tabuu. Master Hand was killed trying to commit a vendetta for realizing he had been played. It didn't turn out so good in his favor. All of us then were exposed to a rather horrendous state called Trophyication. It was a state of between life or death. If the base of our trophy was touched, we would be revived. If the base of the trophy was cut off, well you would get the picture. We had managed to defeat Tabuu and get our world back to it's original state but, the emotional toll of our war took us all by surprise. Still, after the war which we called the Subspace Emissary; I had an unsettling feeling about whether we were safe or not but, as I would try to explain to them what was going to happen, the Smashers were too stubborn to listen. And everyone was going to feel so stupid when they were going to see how right I was. Because, soon, very soon our World of Trophies was going to be plunged into a new darkness which I would only call, Subspace Reawakening.

* * *

I looked up from my book, the sweat dripping off my aquamarine hair. The sounds of barbaric noise were coming from Midair Stadium. I sighed. Fighting was such barbarity. I couldn't stand it of how us Smashers had to fight each other for entertainment for silly mortals, and just so Master Hand could make a quick buck. It sickened me sometimes to watch the little kids like Lucas or Ness get destroyed by Ganondorf's warlock power or to have Bowser simply crush them. But, then I had to be reminded that I was one of them, a Smasher that had to be thrown into the mess and fight for other people's enjoyment. I did fight pretty well with my sword, Falchion but, I only did fight so I could live in the world. Master Hand had one rule besides us murdering each other. And that rule was to fight or get thrown out. And he would throw you out in a way that could easily have you be reassembled by the folk of your own country. I shuddered. Just the thought of my poor hair getting torn off my body. The horrors I would endure. The noise became louder and louder from the stadium so I decided to close my book and go see what hellish battle would be happening next. I leaned out over the guard rail to see Midair Stadium packed to the brim, fans of all ethnicities screaming for their favorite Smasher, flags being waved everywhere, money getting tossed into the arena as if it was a betting ring. Then our host came out and I heard the stadium explode into cheers. Zelda Narcis was a favorite among fans like her boyfriend Link Finch. Then there was me, the infamous Marth Lowell. People favored me but, behind my back; they considered me a girl just because of the crown I wore. Ok... the crown is a tiara. Still doesn't change my masculinity.

I decided to listen to Zelda's speech. It's not like I had anything else to do. Zelda was dressed in a lavender skirt, her auburn hair tied in a ponytail. Her lemonade eyes glowed in mystery, as wisps of magic floated from her fingertips. I had to admit, Zelda was hot, gorgeous. Then I had to kick myself. Link Finch was already dating her so to stare at her in such admiration would probably mean a rough time in headlock specially devised by Link. Then Zelda grabbed the microphone. "Welcome everyone to the third round of our annual smash tournament. Today we have the match of Link vs. Mario. Whoever wins this will go on to the semi-finals. Please welcome out first smasher, Mario," Zelda announced. The crowd began to scream in joy as a trophy landed to the ground, the red-clad plumber Mario turned to life from his trophy state. I swear I could still see the oregano and spinach stains on his teeth from the pasta he ate. "And his challenger, Link," Zelda continued. If you thought Mario got a loud reaction, oh boy Link's reaction had to have caused Pit from Skyworld to hear us. Link's trophy landed on stage with a clunk and as he came alive, I heard many fan girls screech in glee. I rolled my eyes. I honestly wish I gotten some reactions like that. Link was dressed in his olive tunic, his Master Sword at his belt, a bow and quiver slung over his back. His cold indigo eyes glanced around the arena, the wind rustling his maple syrup hair. And to be honest even more, Link was a good looking teen when he wasn't pissed. Although I fancy girls, if a boy managed to draw my eye, he would do so. Zelda took a step back, the microphone in her hand beginning to disappear. "Alright. Mario and Link, you charge on three. One, Two, THREE!" Zelda screamed. She vanished in a twirl of light and the match began.

Link ran towards Mario, unsheathing his Master Sword as Mario cracked his knuckles, small wisps of fire coming from his fingertips. I wrinkled my nose in disgust as Mario sent a fist towards Link's face, blood splattering onto the mat. Link slashed his sword upward and sent Mario up into a flip. Link jumped and spun his sword in a circle, a great whirlwind power slamming Mario into the stage. Mario dusted off his plumber outfit, the blue straps now being worn down. Link sent an arrow into Mario's general direction which resulted in the yellow cape to sent the arrow into Link's chest. I heard the intake breath of the crowd as their favorite swordsman leaned into the soft mat to take in a breath. Mario took an opportunity at this moment of silence and grabbed Link. He began to spin, holding on to the undergarment of Link's tunic and then threw him. I heard Link cry out before landing on his feet, a white skid mark where he landed. Link threw out his chain, which grappled Mario's foot. Mario's face turned into genuine surprise as he was dragged along the stage. Link then threw the plumber in the air, and then impaled him in the chest with his sword. Mario screeched in pain then began using his Mario Tornado power. Link went flying off the edge, then grabbed the edge. When he stood, his face turned into horror. Mario was glowing many colors, his eyes now a rainbow. Then a fire storm erupted from his hands and Link knew what was coming. A final smash had been executed. Link fell with a cry, and into the safety net below. There was a great explosion and cheers rocketed throughout the stadium. Zelda reappeared. "Alright everyone. Thank you for coming out and seeing today's match. Next week it will be Mario vs. Marth so don't miss it," I gulped. I forgot that I won last week against Kirby. Now I had to fight again. "Tomorrow you will witness Ike vs. Samus and then the next day, Pit vs. Luigi. Thank you all for coming." Zelda thanked. The crowd dispersed. Link reappeared and came to congratulate the plumber. I decided to hop down so I vaulted over the railing, landing on the stage with a soft flop.

"My goodness! I forgot how much fun battling is!" Mario breathed happily, his hands resting on his knees.

I grinned. "Don't tell me that you think you are getting too old for this Mario." I snickered.

Link glared at me. He hated my guts with a passion. "Well look who finally decided to show up. I saw your face when you were told that Mario is your next opponent. You scared or something?"

I breathed calmly. No need getting in a fight with Link. I smiled wryly. "I just think it is silly that a mortal from Earth pays $10,000 to come see a thirty second match. They cheer, watch a split second of action and then leave. It's silly and barbaric."

Link sneered. "Then why don't you quit? Why don't you leave?"

I scoffed. "Does it look like I have a choice? Besides, we do get a good deal of money if we win. I use it for good things Link. Unlike the latter however because I don't use the money to get a girl to sleep with me."

Link's face turned a deep shade of violet at those words. "You be quiet Lowell. What I do with reward money is none of your business."

I shrugged. "Did I SAY it was my business Link?"

Link pushed me. "You think you are a tough guy don't ya? You mudsling and talk like you know it all but, when it comes to face what you've done, your helpless."

I was really getting ticked off at this elf. I unsheathed Falchion and tripped Link, my sword pointing at his neck. "You take back what you said and maybe I won't slit your throat."

The blast of magic that hit me in my face made me stop. "MARTH STOP!" came Zelda's furious cry.

I backed away as Mario helped him up. I scowled at the Hyrulian princess. "What would be wrong with me stabbing your fellow little hero?" I sneered.

Zelda had paled. My actions really weren't lighting the mood. "If you killed him right here, he wouldn't come back." a tear slid down her cheek.

"And that would be a bad thing because?" Then I stopped my questions because Mario was pointing at something, something in the sky behind him.

I turned around and raised an eyebrow. The sky had turned crimson and black. A low chill spread across the arena. Zelda's face became even paler and I saw Link's fist clench. "Um, guys? What is that?" I asked.

Zelda bit back a curse. "I thought they were gone for good."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Who?"

Link took a step forward, a hostile hand on his sword. "Subspace Marth."

I looked back at the ominous cloud and saw a ship, a modern ship with a statue standing at the helm, holding a very sleek piece of equipment. I felt the hair on my arms rise. I knew what that gun was. It was a dark cannon, the tool to send Smashers into the Trophyication state. I took a step forward when the statue on the helm exploded, pottery flying everywhere. I shrieked, wiping the clay off my cape when Link sent an arrow towards the figure. The arrow faltered in midair.

"That would not be wise foolish elf." the figure hissed.

"Who are you?" Zelda asked.

The figure cocked his head, his midnight eyes making a malevolent chill slide down my back. "I am Blaze, the Ancient Warrior. I have come to destroy you."

I frowned. "Like R.O.B, R.O.B was the Ancient Minister and this guy is the Ancient Warrior."

Mario released a small jet of fire. "If you think you can destroy us so easily, I would love to see you try."

Blaze let out a laugh that made me wince. "Don't worry Mario, I would love to see you try to defend yourselves." Blaze outstretched an arm and a jet of purple shadows erupted from his fingers.

Link blocked the nearest spray. "Those are shadow bugs!"

"And what do they create?" I asked. My memory was fuzzy.

Zelda began charging a fireball. "Primids."

I turned back to the shadows and saw greenish, purple figures stand. A slow creaking sound came from each. Yep, those things again. Blaze outstretched an arm. "DESTROY THEM!" He vanished in a wisp of black cloud.

I turned back to my companions. "You ready guys? On three. One, two, three!" I screamed. Then together, us four valiant warriors lunged forward, ready to brave darkness together again.

* * *

**And that was chapter one of Subspace Reawakening. Chapter two will be uploaded tomorrow. Blaze is one of three OC's for this story. Tell me what you think of this story and please, please, please review! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! It would make my job so much easier. Tell me what do you think of Marth and Link's rivalry and if you like the way Marth's character development is going. Chapter 2: Dark Influences will be posted tomorrow. Please read Cross Examined while you are waiting for this story to update. Love you all!**

**~TalesofAdventLover**


	2. Chapter 2: Dark Influences

**Hey everyone! TalesofAdventLover here with Chapter 2 of Subspace Reawakening, Dark Influences. In this chapter you meet two new OC's and a third character whose identity is hidden. Because I have two stories; this and Cross Examined; expect some slower updates. Anyway, enjoy chapter two.**

Misner opened his eyes at the sound of the drumming, the deep echoing thumping in his ears. Misner blinked his eyes, the red in his vision finally going away. Misner glanced at the clock, it read 9:00 a.m. "_Oh shit. I over slept!" _Misner thought angrily. He swung his legs over the bed and rubbed his eyes heavily. Misner didn't want to get out of bed, but, boss would be angry and nobody in the compound wanted that. Misner shuffled to the dresser to stare into the mirror. Misner hated at what he saw. He had a black, rugged face covered in scars, each one still bleeding. Misner's eyes seemed to be endless pits, each being the color of midnight. Misner scratched his throat, a new scar appearing, strangely, a new line of blood appearing there. Misner snapped his fingers, transforming his ugly night outfit into a sleek, crisp black suit and dress pants. His charcoal shoes covered his gnarly, deformed feet. Misner felt at peace, well for the time being. He knew that forces were beginning to be put into play, forces and enemies never seen before would appear. The smashers would be helpless, confused and lost at what to do. Now, he could succeed and do what he always wanted to do. Just hope that boss wouldn't have his head. Misner brushed his coffee stained teeth and walked into the kitchen of the compound to see Vixen at the computer, typing away. The clicking of the keys made Misner wince. Something about that noise just wasn't fitting right with the Subspace creature. Misner was human, created by Subspace matter itself. The first creation of Subspace to be exact. Misner had gone through horrible trials, countless rituals and all left a huge gaping hole in Misner's heart. He made himself a cup of black coffee like he did every morning. He took a sip, the bittersweet liquid going down his torn throat, the liquid burning the sides of his esophagus.

"Good morning Vixen. How are you doing?" Misner asked sweetly.

Vixen twirled around in the chair, her scarlet eyes flashing. "I'm fine Misner. Bored out of mind like always. I wish Daddy would give me more of a role than just an accountant role and someone to deal with internal affairs though."

Vixen and Blaze were the boss's children, both being born at the same exact time. Vixen was a lanky girl, very tall and very, very pretty. Her scarlet hair was just one of her more elaborate features as her apple pie colored eyes even made Misner's heart flip a little. Misner was WAY too old for Vixen however. Her brother Blaze was more of a field agent as Misner would describe him. Blaze was extremely good looking, had all the features a modern girl Smasher would want but, sadly he had to kill every one of the Smashers if the mission was to be a success. Misner decided to tell Vixen about Blaze's field mission today, hopefully making sure Blaze had told Vixen about the mission since Vixen hated when operations weren't recorded since that was her job.

"Blaze went in for a mission today. We were finally taking Project Reawaken to the next level. Blaze went to Midair Stadium to give the smashers battling there a little surprise." Misner said.

Vixen shot from her seat. "HE LEFT! Without my authorization?! He knows that's not allowed. Unacceptable, irresponsible, immature. I can't stand for this."

Misner calmly put Vixen back into the chair. "It was under your father's name Vixen. He commanded him to do so."

Vixen's expression lightened. "Well you could of explained that as well before I blow a gasket on him if he was to return," She flopped into the chair. "I'm useless. All I do is type things on a computer and send them to father. I have no useful values in any missions. I don't have Intel, I don't have any skills in espionage or fighting. I am just here for decoration!"

Misner leaned into Vixen. "Vixen. That's not true honey. You will find your right time to shine," A tear slid down Vixen's cheek and then evaporated at Vixen's skin used the fiery blush she put on. Blaze, at the moment decided to walk in the door to a very awkward scene.

"What are you doing to my sister?" Blaze asked.

Misner stood abruptly and Vixen turned back to the computer in embarrassment. "I was consoling your sister in a professional manner Blaze."

Blaze raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, by holding her hand and wiping tears off her face. Very professional." Blaze said sarcastically.

Misner spread his arms behind his back, grasping onto the granite countertop. "So how did the mission go?"

Blaze shrugged. "I left once I dropped the Primids on the ground. Their fate is a mystery."

Misner observed Blaze, trying to learn some critical details of the kid. Blaze's stygian eyes made him shudder. His incarnadine (red) hair seemed to be a moving wildfire, hence his name. Blaze was wearing all black today, except for his pottery jacket which was part of the whole Ancient Warrior gimmick.

"It must have been hot inside that pottery suit." Misner commented, not having anything else to say.

Blaze rolled his eyes. "You have no idea. It was stuffy inside the clay jacket and it made me so happy when my suit exploded, sending pottery all over one of the Smashers. The person squealed like a little girl. Actually I think it was the cerulean hair prince Marth," Blaze suppressed a giggle then regained his masculinity composure. "It was funny, to see them react in such surprise. My magic helped me really well."

Vixen looked up from the computer, and she wrote something down. "Father wants to see you Misner. Something important."

Misner nearly dropped his coffee mug. He really didn't like talking to the boss. It always made him skittish, always made him feel at unease. "Alright. You kids behave yourselves while I'm gone."

Blaze rolled his eyes and solemnly stared outside the window. "Whatever. I just hope to see you back here in one piece."

Misner chuckled. "Same for you wise mouth. I bet your father would also like to speak with you as well."

Vixen turned around towards Misner. "Father is getting impatient. Move your slimy ass now."

Misner scowled. "Fine bossy britches." Misner turned around on his heel and entered the elevator.

* * *

Misner let the elevator doors open with a ding. He walked down the long, eerie hallway, each side adorned with pictures from previous lieutenants from the last campaign which epically and sadly failed. Misner clucked his tongue in disgust at the portraits of Ridley, Galleom, and the biggest disappointment of them all, Tabuu. "_All of these powerful deities, each having their own special qualities to the table then to have each fail in the hands of their creator. Such a pity, such a pathetic symbol of glory. When these deities fail, our goal is only to be pushed stronger and stronger before." _Misner thought.

Misner felt the ground shift from concrete to a weird floating mass of Subspace terrain. Misner looked in awe, the view always baffled him at the lights, the dark clouds in the sky. The blues, reds, and yellows that made the ground. The lighting bolts in the sky each crackling alive. Misner's favorite part was that there was no sun, it was a dark void that was nearly impossible to escape. Then he saw the boss, who he referred to as Primid. He didn't know his real name, in fact no one knew his real name. Not even Vixen or Blaze. Primid was standing in front of a huge black gate, which was the entrance to Primid's home. Misner shuddered when he came closer. Primid was shrouded in a black cloak that only revealed his arms. Primid couldn't see his face but, just a pair of amaranthine (purple) eyes. Primid spoke when Misner was an inch away, the coldness that Primid emitted made Misner want to shrivel up in a corner and hide. Primid was that scary.

"So I see that my son has returned. What are the current states of the smashers?" Primid asked.

Misner nodded, not wanting to tell Primid the news. "He did return and on the matter of the Smashers well being, well we don't know because Blaze didn't stay along to see what had happened to them."

"WHAT," Primid roared. Misner jumped. "THAT insolent CHILD! I give him ONE SIMPLE MISSION and he f**** it up! UGH! You get back in that room and tell him he has to get a new plan down fast or I'll kill all three of you!"

Misner paled. "Yes lord Primid." He turned on his heel and ran for his life, not daring to look back. He collapsed in a heap at the foot of the kitchen. Blaze and Vixen stood.

"How did it go?" Vixen asked casually.

Misner gave her a contemptuous look. "Well it wasn't sunshine and lollipops guys, I can tell you that for sure. We are all on his wits end. He will kill us in a one week time if we can't come up with a new plan."

Blaze took a step back. "I would have never thought I would hear those words come out of your mouth. I have nothing."

Vixen's lip turned into a smile. "I have an idea."

Misner and Blaze looked at her. "WELL TELL US!"

Vixen leaned into Misner's ear and then told Blaze. Misner's mouth turned into a cruel grin. "Vixen, that just might work. It just might work!"

Blaze pulled out a phone. "I am actually going to leave right now and carry out your plan. Misner, I'll need you to tell Father what's going to happen. This is going to be one hell of a ride."

* * *

**Hmmmm, what is Vixen's idea? Tell me what you think of all four OC's in this chapter. Each is an antagonist. Who is Primid? PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW this! Tell me what you think of this story. PLZ read Cross Examined and my one-shots on my profile plus make sure to stop by my profile and answer my poll. I would want to give a shoutout to Psychic Karate, one of my faithful reviewers and thank you for all that you do. Love you all!**

**~TalesofAdventLover**


	3. Chapter 3: Pit Sees All

**Hey everybody! TalesofAdventLover here with Chapter 3 of Subspace Reawakening. Can anyone who is reading this story please tell others about it? That would be awesome. Please enjoy Chapter 3: Pit Sees All which is rather short today. **

Pit groaned at the sound of the Viewing Bowl beep, which meant a call was coming in. Someone just had to be talking to him. He just wanted to sleep. Was it too much to ask? Apparently it was. Pit threw his silky covers off and landed on the wooden beam floor softly, his wings fluttering alive. Yeah, you heard me. Pit had wings. If you had been living under a rock for the past thirty years and didn't know that, well just sad. Pit was an angel, under the order of Palentuna, living in the region above the World of Trophies in a land called Skyworld. It was a place of clouds, happiness and sunshine. Well, before the Subspace Emissary however. Pit was one of the guardians of the Trophy World. If something was erroneous in the region, he was the first to find out due to a high tech device constructed by Master Hand. It was called the Viewing Bowl, a large glass dome that showed the entire land. Master Hand also developed something called Virtual Call so people could talk face to face from around the World of Trophies and not have to meet one another. Pit rubbed his sleepy eyes and moved the cocoa hair from his eyes. His immaculate (white) wings sprouted from his back, eagerly wanting to fly. Pit breathed the fragrance of cologne in his nostrils. Pit noticed that he had a invoice call from Zelda. He clicked the call signal and Zelda's familiar face came onto the Viewing Bowl. Pit leaned into the bowl.

"Hello Zelda, how may I help you?" Pit asked warmly.

Zelda wasn't smiling when she answered. "I need your help."

Pit cocked his head in confusion. "What do you need help with exactly?"

Zelda charge up a flare and shot at something that Pit couldn't see. "Subspace enemies Pit. Some brought Primids to the battlefield. Some battler named Blaze."

Pit paled. "W-wh-what? Subspace?"

Zelda nodded feverishly. "Yes, and currently we are being overwhelmed. Some help would be lovely," Then Zelda turned in shock. "Marth! Watch out!" The picture cut out, leaving static.

Pit backed up against the wall columns that adorned his bedroom. Sweat began to drip slowly down his face, thought running a mile an hour. "_Subspace is back? How is this possible? For three years we have had peace, we have had tranquility and no evil thing besides well Ganondorf or Bowser or Wolf have been setting a foot on this Earth. And then suddenly, a random lieutenant of darkness comes out a nowhere and starts raging war against us. How many smashers are even in this world? If there's an attack; we couldn't survive! I need to do something." _

Pit stood up and went into a cabinet. He grabbed eight blue spheres of light, each fitting in the palm of his hand. He strode over to the edge of his room and flung the doors open. He grabbed the first blue sphere. "Please go to Midair Stadium and collect the Smashers there." Pit ordered. Thus, the blue sphere raced out of his hands. Pit spoke to every ball of light, sending it from every corner of the world to collect the Smashers within and bring them to Skyworld. The viewing bowl beeped again and Pit went back to it, seeing it was a call from Lucas. Pit tapped the screen and the ten year old kid's salmon face appeared on the screen.

"What may I help you with Lucas?" Pit asked nonchalantly, trying to keep his cool.

Well, Lucas certainly wasn't keeping his cool. "Something is wrong with the zoo!"

Pit raised an eyebrow. "Calm down Luke. Tell me what happened."

Lucas took a deep breath. "Me and Ness went to go find something in the Ruins, to heal a sickness of one of the villagers and when we came back, which was maybe an hour ago, the entire village was gone in the zoo! Each house was burned to the ground, everyone dead. Then we saw this purple thing, this humanoid monster or something. It had released two gray snakes into village and then when one found us, it attacked. The other gray snake flew away somewhere. We destroyed it easily but, then Ness just vanished! He disappeared and now I'm alone."

Pit furrowed his eyebrows. "That is disturbing indeed Lucas. Well listen, I sent a teleporter to the zoo. It should be there any minute to take you here."

When Pit said those words, the teleporter arrived. Lucas turned around and then back to Pit. "Well it's here. I'll see you there."

Pit waved. "Okay," Then a loud beeping sound came from the viewing bowl. Pit's eyes turned to mud and he backed up. "No, no, no!"

* * *

Primid paced the Subspace grounds, Misner awaiting the answer. Primid turned to his worker. "It's a good plan Misner, I'll give you that. But, I want certain Smashers taken at certain times understand? The first Smasher I want taken out is that plumber, the one that leads them. He is a beacon of hope for them and I want him taken care of immediately."

Misner nodded, a cruel smile forming. "Excellent idea lord Primid. I love it!"

Primid began walking back to his house. "Well then get out of my sight Misner. I need you to do your damn job."

Misner bowed low. "Yes lord. Right away." Misner turned away and ran back to tell Vixen the news.

Vixen looked up from the computer. "And father said what?"

Misner stood, and brushed the dust off his shirt. "Blaze has the go away to follow the Smashers. Our first target is Mario."

Vixen pressed the microphone that was strapped around her head. "Blaze, you have the go away to take out the Smashers. The first smasher on the list is Mario."

Blaze responded. "On it. I'll come back when I have my prize."

Misner smiled. "Now the entire World of Trophies will no who we are."

* * *

I dusted off all the primid gunk from my robe. Nearly a hundred of those Subspace specimen laid dead on the ground, shadow bugs spewing from their sides. I sheathed Falchion and stared back at our group. "Well good battling everyone."

Zelda tried to rework a Virtual Call. "I get the damn signal to work. We have to somehow make our way to Skyworld."

Link raised an eyebrow. "And how do you suggest we do that princess?"

Mario pointed. "How about that Link?"

I followed his gaze. "That's one of Pit's teleporters. He must have sent us one."

The blue sphere landed on the ground and Mario and Zelda jumped in. Link gave me a look. "Well come on prince Marth. We have adventure ahead of us."

I scowled. "Link, back off."

Link shrugged. "You could stay here but, that's not my choice." He jumped into the blue void.

I breathed a tuff of hair out of my face. "Why must my life be so difficult?" I groaned aloud. I jumped in, not noticing the black swirl cloud and to see Blaze jump out, holding a dark cannon.

* * *

**Ooooh mystery. What is going to happen now? What do you think Pit saw in the Viewing Bowl? Chapter 4: Angelic Destruction will either be uploaded tonight or early tomorrow. Please review, review, review this. Please do so! It will make my day. Please also read Cross Examined which will have Chapter 25: Mario Kart Extreme uploaded sometime tomorrow. I would like to shout out to Psychic Karate and his positive reviews. Thank you all and Love you ALL!**

**~TalesofAdventLover**


	4. Chapter 4: Angelic Destruction

**Here is Chapter 4 of Subspace Reawakening, Angelic Destruction. Skip Sandwich, you were partly correct about your guess. Kudos to you. Chapter 25 of Cross Examined will be up later this evening. Sorry about that wait but, I'm just trying to get as far as I can with this for every impatient person out there. Enjoy chapter four. **

I grinned when I saw the familiar white clouds of Skyworld, the faded graham cracker colored walkways and the golden arch to Pit's house. I remember this was the second area where the Subspace Army hit. Mario and Pit had numerous times, told us of the chilling assault on Skyworld. In all truth, Pit was our eyes in the sky besides Meta Knight who was waiting still for a new Halberd ship. If something was wrong in the WOT (World of Trophies) Pit would be the first to notice due to his position and that was unless the figure or enemy hadn't showed themselves to us, which in our case has already happened with Blaze. He made the stupid decision to fight us head on than assault us blindly. That's what happened with The Battlefield out in the desert or the Halberd. Taken out by surprise. It seems now that the commanders of this Subspace Army were less bright than what we thought. We hopped out of the portal onto the solid block ground of Skyworld, in front of Pit's house. The grand door was already open and I saw Pit with Lucas on Pit's bed, Pit's eyes puffy red. I raised an eyebrow at the angel.

"Um, what's the problem now?" I asked. I was sick and tired of people crying, it's just not easy to deal with. Reminds me too much of me.

Pit pointed. "The picture in the Viewing Bowl. Just look at it."

Zelda, Link and I cautiously made our way to the picture. I nearly threw up at the image. Link did throw up. It was an image of Blaze holding a dead Pit in his arms, his entire body broken, his stomach wide open, images I wouldn't dare describe. Blood was all over the angel, his lovely white robe torn to shatters. It was an image of pure horror. And written in blood on the image, next to the picture was a warning from Blaze. "This will be you if you do not hand over the plumber Mario. I will kill you first and then take my prize. Do not be a careless angel and throw your life away."

Zelda looked up from the image first. "That doesn't mean anything. He's just trying to scare you, that's all."

Pit shivered. "The message scares me more than the image although that's rather disturbing as well."

Mario frowned, his brown moustache ruffling. "What's the image Pit?" He hadn't seen it.

Pit wasn't able to tell Mario so Lucas did it for him. "There, in the Viewing Bowl is an image of some lieutenant from the Subspace Army holding Pit in his arms, and Pit has been disemboweled. There is a warning from the same figure saying that if we don't hand you over to them, they are going to kill Pit."

Mario furrowed his eyebrows and took a look. "They were being serious."

Link folded his arms. "Ok. I know this is all troubling and stuff but, we have a larger scope here. Obviously WOT is under attack."

Pit gave a slight sob. "That is true Link," He wiped the tears away and stood, all the sorrow gone. He was in commander mode. "There are at least fourteen of us. Six of us are here at Skyworld. Peach and Bowser are in Green Zone, Luigi, Sonic, and Yoshi are in the Forest while Meta Knight and Ike are at the Battlefield. And according to Lucas, Ness is somewhere on this world but, is assumed missing."

Link shook his head. "Fourteen smashers are not enough to take down an entire army. We needed nearly thirty five of us to actually take down Subspace last time and even that wasn't enough."

Zelda furrowed her eyebrows. "We can't lose hope. Since we were closer to Skyworld, we couldn't see through the teleporter whether there were any enemies here. How about you Lucas?"

The ten year-old stood proudly. "On my here, through the portal I saw the regular blue aura that is us smashers. I saw thirteen other figures, that was us. But, on my way here, there was no red shadows representing Subspace creations or any purple shadows representing Subspace creators."

I shook my head in confusion. "That doesn't make any sense. One of the Subspace commanders, Blaze fled from battle, somewhere. He's in the WOT. I know he has to be."

Lucas timidly raised his hand. "Well, what do we do now?"

Pit shrugged. "I sent spheres out to Green Zone, the Forest and the Battlefield so I'm just waiting for them to show up. Then we can think of some true strategy."

Unfortunately for us, we didn't get time to wait. The front doors of Pit's bedroom exploded, sending all six of us flying across the room. When the dust cleared I saw a rush of primids charge at us and Blaze standing there, a wicked samurai sword in his hand and a huge dark cannon slung over his back. Yep, this warrior was true to his word. Crap. Blaze gave a wry smile.

"Are you going to cope with my terms or must I violate protocol?" Blaze asked.

Pit broke his bow into the two small blades. "I'm afraid we will have to pass on that suggestion."

Blaze sneered. "Fine. It's your doom anyway," Blaze flicked his wrist. "Destroy them."

The primids rushed at us and I had to groan. "Dude, this is getting so old."

Link destroyed the first one near us. "Oh Marth, just SHUT UP and kill shit!"

I shrugged. I had nothing else better to do. I grinned, the adrenaline rushing through me. "Alright primids. Time to make you my bitch."

* * *

Ness ran his hands down the stone wall, his eyes peering over the side. Ness was in the Ruins, the stupid black snake had thrown him all the way to the Ruins. The snake did it for a reason, because it only grabbed Ness. He had seen Lucas destroy the creature before he went flying. But, Lucas failed to see Ness go away and now the poor boy had to be in a dramatic state. "_I wonder what is in here? This has to be important." _Ness thought. His eyes lit up at the lever. He ran over to it and pulled it. There was a loud creaking sound as an entire wall began to crumble. Ness took a step back, the crumbling door now revealing a door. Ness threw the door open and walked in. His heart crawled into his throat. "_Oh my god!" _Ness thought in shock.

* * *

I slashed Falchion up into the nearest primid, my blade slicing the creature in half. Mario sent punches into every pesky creature that dare get near him. Pit was doing some weird combo move where he would attack the foe, send them in the air and then combine his bow again; sending a blue arrow into the foe. Zelda just used the magic she had while Lucas and Link were a double team, knocking out foes left and right. Blaze just stood from afar, sending more and more enemies at us. I was getting tired, we all were. Just continuous battle, unending skirmishes. We were all going to drop soon. Blaze decided to do a very unique trick by throwing his blade like a boomerang. I yelped as the slick steel blade went sailing over my head, nearly impaling Lucas in the chest. I heard a curse word fly from Blaze's mouth and the sword withdrew from the wall, flying back into his hand. Another wave of shadows was sent at us and we gnashed our teeth in anger. We engaged the primids and what happened next had to be the best diversion I have ever seen. Blaze had loaded the dark cannon, but first he threw his sword. We all ducked, causing each of us to get knocked down to the ground by the foe attacking us. Blaze had fired the shot, and poor, helpless Mario was sent into trophyication. Suddenly, the primids all vanished, each collapsing. We thought we had won when we saw the primids vanish. But, to our horror we saw Blaze grapple Mario by his trophy base and he began to vanish. Lucas out of all people launched at Blaze but, landed to the ground with nothing but, black wisps of shadow. And sure as hell wasn't I surprised to hear the f word spew out of Lucas's mouth.

"LUCAS!" We all shouted horrified.

Lucas looked at us innocently. "What? He got Mario! That's reason to be mad isn't it?"

Zelda walked over to the boy. "Yeah, just not that word. You ever say that again and I will had you over to the man that attacked us."

Lucas paled. "Understood."

Link wiped the sweat from his brow. "Well now what do we do?"

Pit sat cross legged and frowned. "We wait. It's all we can do."

* * *

**And that my friends was chapter four, Angelic Destruction. Please review, review, review, REVIEW this story. It will mean a whole lot to me. In the reviews, suggest what do you think Ness found, and who Blaze is going to attack next. Chapter five's title is under consideration. I will like to give many more shout outs to Psychic Karate and Skip Sandwich for staying by my story so far. There is a third person that sadly I can't remember. Don't forgot my poll on my bio and what story I should upload next for this site. Thanks and love you ALL!**

**~TalesofAdventLover**


	5. Chapter 5: The Hedgehog and Plumber

**Today is your lucky day! I have been able to update Subspace Reawakening! This is chapter five, the Hedgehog and Plumber, as you can tell, it deals with Sonic and Luigi. And a couple of other characters as well but, you get the point. Cross Examined might be updated if I find time. Because, time is something I do not have. Enjoy, The Hedgehog and the Plumber.**

* * *

Sonic laughed, the wind blowing his cerulean wave of hair back, the trees becoming distant blurs as he sped along the tree line, dodging the producers in simple movements. Sonic couldn't even see the skinny black nose in the middle of his face, his emerald eyes trying to focus on a certain thing but, he was having malfunctions due to running so fast. If you didn't know what Sonic was doing, well number one; he was running. Number two, racing against Luigi, although he knew the plumber was way too FAR behind him. It was a peaceful day to do this, the golden sun in the sky, and the Forest was also one of the farthest places in the WOT meaning that you would be far from action. Sonic and Luigi hadn't been notified of the attack on Midair Stadium and the trophyication of Mario. And Sonic could careless to be honest. The only reason he participated in the last Subspace War was because Tabuu tried ruining his training one day. And, well no one, not even a extra-terrestrial being is able to do that without getting some smack down from the hedgehog. If there was going to be a new war, well Sonic wouldn't participate till it involved him directly. Because he didn't care if the world was going to end, he only cared if it ended his training. Then Sonic heard the loud stampede of feet behind him. He glanced back in surprise to see Luigi, riding Yoshi. Sonic hated cheaters. It was one thing to try and beat him in a race but, it was another thing to race on the second fastest smasher in the WOT because, Yoshi could match Sonic's speed.

"CHEATER!" Sonic howled back at Luigi.

Luigi shrugged. "Sonic, you are the fastest thing alive. I can have at least Yoshi, because you know that pasta is not good for running, especially in a hundred degree weather."

Sonic rolled his eyes and turned back to the main road when he screamed. A black snake was flying in a barrel roll motion towards him. Sonic kicked the snake in the mouth which caused it to plop to the floor. He stopped running and Luigi and Yoshi slammed into him. Luigi leaned over Sonic's shoulder.

"Wh-wh-wh-wha-what is that?" Luigi asked nervously.

Sonic shook his head. "I don't know. It doesn't look like it's from here."

Yoshi poked it cautiously. "It's dead I think."

Luigi cocked his head at the green dino. "You think? That doesn't assure me at all."

Sonic pointed a trembling finger. "Neither does that."

The three looked up and screamed at once as the black snake rose higher into the sky, heads sprouting from bulbs that appeared on the rough skin of the snake. It had turned into a nine headed black beast.

Luigi yelped in terror. "It-it-it's a hydra!"

Yoshi balled his fists. "And we are going to kill it!"

Sonic gawked. "Did the most peaceful creature I have ever met just say he wanted to kill something?"

"SCATTER!" Luigi suddenly yelled.

One of the ugly dragon heads reared back and a bright red burst of flame burst from it's mouth. Sonic, Luigi, and Yoshi dived in different directions, the flame shooting in a straight line down the Forest path. Sonic coughed. "IT HAS A FLAMETHROWER!"

"No dip Sherlock." Yoshi scowled.

The second and eighth head reared up and their mouths turned yellow, bursts of lightning shooting towards the smashers. Now there was a mixture of flamethrowers, thunderbolts, and then ice beams. Was this a very large Pokémon? Then jets of water and poison spewed forward too. Yep, it was a Pokémon. Luigi looked at Sonic nervously, behind the tree.

"We need to do something!" Luigi howled.

"No dip idiot!" Sonic yelled back.

"Well then what do we do?" Luigi asked.

Sonic face palmed himself. "I don't know! We just need to beat it!"

Yoshi leaned a little from behind the tree. "We don't need to beat it. It's already dead."

"WHAT?" Luigi and Sonic both exclaimed in unison. They gave a cautious glance over the tree and to their surprise, the hydra snake thing was trophyilized on the ground. Yoshi ran up to touch it.

"Don't touch the base! It will revive it!" Sonic yelped.

Luigi looked up at the sky. "What could have shot that thing? It had to be a dark cannon but, I thought those things were gone."

Sonic examined the grass around the trophy. "Luigi, I hate to break it to you but, this creature was a creation of Subspace." The immediate area became cold.

Luigi's expression was hilarious however. "DON'T SAY THAT WORD! BAD MEMORIES!"

Yoshi pointed. "Is that also a form of Subspace?"

Sonic turned around and saw a ship, floating above the tree line, a figure standing at the base. It was Blaze. Sonic squinted. "I can't tell. Let's see if he's friendly."

Well their answer was almost immediate as a dark ray came flying to them. "ENEMY, HE'S AN ENEMY!" Luigi screeched. They dove down, the arrow exploding from behind them.

"We need to run. Now!" Yoshi commanded.

He and Sonic sprang forward but, Luigi tripped miraculously. Another dark arrow flew towards him. Yoshi looked back in horror, saw the arrow and in a split second, he jumped in front of it. Yoshi fell to the ground with a clatter, he was now a trophy. Sonic raced back, helped Luigi up and then tried to revive Yoshi when Blaze jumped from the ground. When he landed, Luigi and Sonic both flew back. Blaze grabbed Yoshi's trophy and then leaped back up. Luigi sent a green fireball from his finger at Blaze who used the trophy stand to reflect it. The fireball hit Luigi's chest and he went down. Sonic helped him up.

"Dammit. I hope that answers your question Luigi." Sonic growled.

Luigi stood and dusted himself off. "We have to go tell Pit this."

Sonic wasn't listening but, he was pointing. "Luigi, what is that blue sphere doing over there? What is it?"

Luigi followed his finger. "I don't know. Let's go find out."

* * *

Blaze undid his black cape and threw it on the ground, throwing Yoshi's trophy next to Mario's. "_Why would the little dinosaur save the pesky, annoying plumber? Obviously no one likes Luigi. It's pathetic to see attempts at fighting back. It honestly is." _Then Blaze pressed the intercom speaker on the dashboard of his ship. Misner's voice blared.

"Did you succeed?" Misner asked.

Blaze smiled cruelly. "Yes, I did indeed Misner. Do I have a new target?"

Misner showed Blaze the next target. Blaze smiled again. "Be careful Blaze." Misner warned.

Blaze frowned. "Why? This target will be a piece of cake."

Misner clucked his tongue. "The turtle is with her. You need to do something tricky."

Blaze nodded. "Got it Mis. Talk to you later."

Blaze turned towards the two trophies. "Hmm, what to do, what to do, what to do." Then his eyes lit up at the Mario trophy, and the box of shadow bugs. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

Ness took a step back from the room. "_How long has this been here? It's active," _Ness wasn't crazy. He was actually seeing it. Because, in front of Ness, were hundreds of Subspace Bombs, and below it, down the stairs was an entire army, an entire Subspace Army. "_I need to tell someone about this. NOW!" _

* * *

Team: Marth, Link, Zelda, Pit, Lucas, Sonic, Luigi, Ness

Trophies: Mario, Yoshi

* * *

**And that was chapter five, The Hedgehog and Plumber. Ness find some troubling things didn't he? So, who is Blaze attacking next dare I wonder? Besides, guess who the turtle is. I depict Sonic to be a sort of selfish guy and Luigi to be like Lucas, kind of a scaredy cat but, when things go haywire and he needs to save the world, he does. Please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Chapter Six: Royalty First will be uploaded later today or least early tomorrow due to Cross Examined and my new story Myths of Adventure which currently is three chapters with a fourth on the way. And also, please answer my poll on my bio about your favorite main character from Cross Examined! Love you all!**

**~TalesofAdventLover**


	6. Chapter 6: Royalty First

**OHMIGOD! I am so sorry for everyone who has been wanting the story to be updated. I got caught up with school, Cross Examined (got updated three times last week) and some other stuff. This story is going to be at least thirty chapters if not more. And everyone who thought the next victim was Peach, and the turtle was Bowser; well you are correct. Absolutely correct. Because ****_royalty _****goes first. Peach loses first. I hope this chapter is up to any expectations for such a long wait. Enjoy! Oh and slight warning if Bowser's profanity offends anyone. Saying it upfront. **

* * *

"No, Bowser! Hold the tea cup like this!" Peach instructed angrily.

Bowser, who looked so mortified in his life to be holding a tea cup, with a hooked claw, picked up the fragile tea cup, only to have the scorching liquid spill on his front. "OH f***!" Bowser screamed.

Peach looked aghast. "Bowser! We do _not curse_! It is unlady like. Now, refill the tea cup and then try to sip it again. Because, if you can't even learn how to have a freaking tea party, then you must learn how to have a sleepover at my castle. Now drink!"

"You say not to curse but, yet you act like a complete bitch to people." Bowser mumbled.

Peach cocked her head. "Excuse me? What was that Bowser? May you repeat that for me?"

Bowser paled, well at least his turtle cheeks lost the red in them. "Yeah, no. Let's get back to drinking this awful tea."

Peach rolled her eyes. The sky seemed to be laughing at Bowser and Peach's exchange. Well, certain clouds. Some were turning gray because they were pissed about something. Bowser filled the murky, brown liquid back into the dainty pink cup then lifted it to his razor sharp mouth. He finished the sip as if it was poison. Then he coughed, spewed some flames, then swallowed, his expression pained. Peach looked at Bowser longingly.

"How was it?" Peach asked, her eyes naïve.

Bowser frowned. "Honestly, it tasted like shit."

Peach's expression flashed in hurt. "Bowser, that hurt."

Bowser's face softened. "Well you asked me you for your opinion. Sorry, Peach. I just don't feel like myself because I haven't gotten to kidnap you in at least a year."

Peach crossed her arms. "You say that every freaking time you hurt my feelings. Need a new excuse."

Bowser sighed, then squinted up at the sun. "It is so hot today. Why couldn't we try this in the Forest, and Sonic and them could try having Mario Kart here in Green Zone? The heat is killing me and I know you do not want to see my back, with this shell off. I scarred Bowser Jr. permanently with it."

Peach twirled her blonde hair between her fingers. "Because the Forest has trees and for someone like Sonic and Yoshi they have to dodge them. It is like an obstacle course, full of trees, stumps and dead Subspace creatures."

Bowser's mind nearly exploded at the word of Subspace. His mind worked through some disturbing memories. Tabuu searing a code into his brain, making him a mindless slave. Nearly killing King Dedede when he found the Zelda trophy. Shooting the innocent Diddy Kong, a look of pure horror and surprise on his face. The bitter betrayal of Ganondorf, when he shot him in the back with a Dark Cannon. When he had to oversee the explosion of the Midair Stadium bomb, all the innocent mortals being sucked up into the world, and dying. Bowser shook his head, hard.

Peach eyed Bowser cautiously. "You alright B?"

Bowser looked at Peach, his charcoal eyes, darkening. "Don't mention the S word in front of me Peach. It brings back horrible memories of the war and the process of what happened to me. The betrayal, the fighting. Just don't say it."

Peach nodded. "Understandable," then her phone rang. She answered it. "Hello? Oh, good afternoon Zelda. Hm, we have a Viewing Sphere heading our way? Alright. Thanks for the notification." She hunt up.

Bowser looked up after wiping the searing tea off his waist. "What was that about?"

Peach shrugged. "Pit sent a Viewing Sphere to us, something important has to be talked about. Code Red emergency."

Bowser's mind raced through many possibilities, he just didn't want to voice the correct one. "Well, we will find out right?"

Suddenly, a blue sphere landed out of the sky, and smashed into the table, breaking it. Neither of them noticed, or cared. The sphere then widened into a TV screen then it turned on. Pit, Zelda, Link, and Lucas were in one picture, and Sonic and Luigi were in the other. Peach and Bowser stood at attention.

"Ad ease." Pit ordered. Bowser and Peach sat.

Luigi fiddled with his cap nervously. "What is this about?"

Pit leaned into the screen. "We have a Code Red emergency here in WOT. We have a new enemy on our hands. Our particular enemy has sent a commander named Blaze to the field, who trophyilized Mario, and attacked us. We are in a crisis now."

Peach shrieked. Bowser paled. "Um, what type of enemy is this exactly?" In his mind he knew, he just didn't want to hear it.

Lucas took a deep breath. "Subspace."

The silence that followed seemed to be instantaneous till Sonic spoke, his voice quavering. "We have had a similar experience with this so called Blaze. Some weird Hydra creature attacked us, then when it was defeated, Blaze came down and trophyilized Yoshi. Well, when Luigi slipped trying to run that is. Yoshi saved his life."

Lucas bit his lip. "I think I know what you are talking about Son, we had the same thing happen to me and Ness. Some weird thing released two of those Hydras which killed everyone in the Ruined Zoo. One of them threw Ness across the WOT and I haven't gotten word from him since. I think he is dead, and that isn't the best outlook of it that's for sure."

Pit took what Sonic said into consideration. "Why must I be considered the leader for everything," he muttered. Then he said something loudly so everyone could hear. "Our first objective is to get every single Smasher we can into Skyworld. Then we work from there, trying to find where an entrance to wherever our enemies are coming through. Because, I can guarantee, that Blaze is not the only one in this new army. No way am I wrong. Blaze is already trying to take every Smasher we are trying to notify. But, now I am puzzled on why he was so keen on trophyilizing Mario in our battle. And is it coincidental that Luigi was targeted next?"

Peach shrugged. "I don't know Pit. It puzzles me too."

Pit nodded. "Well, I need you to get here ASAP. When the call has ended, just slide your finger over the middle of the sphere and it will create a portal to Skyworld."

Bowser nodded, then turned off the signal. He looked at Peach. "You heard the angel, let's do it." He slid a hooked nail over the middle of the sphere. A loud screeching sound emitted from the sphere which then widened into a portal. Peach was about to step in when she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

"Wait. Isn't that Mario?" Peach, asked pointing.

Bowser stop in mid-step then saw what Peach was looking at. Mario was standing on some weird ship, and Bowser almost thought that was Mario till he saw the purple shadows emitting from him, the yellow glow in his eyes. Peach took a second to wonder what to believe. Then she made her way towards Mario. Then to Bowser's horror, the false Mario began to bend over. Blaze stood behind them, a Dark Cannon in his hands.

"Peach, duck!" Bowser screamed.

Peach looked back, but, it was too late as the Dark Cannon was fired, the arrow embedding in her chest. She was a trophy again. Blaze lifted an eyebrow, as if to dare Bowser on charging him. Bowser looked back at the portal, and it was closing. He had to jump in before he was attacked. Bowser leapt into the portal as it diminished with a slurping sound. Blaze jumped from the ship, and grabbed the Peach trophy, a grin beginning to form on his mouth.

"_Three down, twelve more to go." _Blaze thought darkly.

* * *

Misner smiled when he heard Blaze's voice. Usually it was dull and drab, now full of cheer. "Good job Blitz. You have the next pick of Smashers since radar shows Bowser and Luigi are at Skyworld and you know Primid doesn't want repeated results."

"Well tell me them Mis. Don't want to waste my time and Father's time either." Blaze demanded.

Misner rolled his eyes. "Fine Mr. Know it All. You have Fox in the Caves. Don't know why. King Dedede spending some leisure time at the Lakeshore. Ike and Meta Knight out at the Fortress and Ness in the Ruins."

"Alright Mis. Got em all. Thanks. I'll report back when I have new target." Blaze replied. Then he hung up.

Misner then felt something in his mind click. What was it? He reread the places of where the Smashers are. Ness. Ruins. Shit. He twirled around to Vixen. He startled her so much, that she nearly dropped her coffee cup. "Vixen? What do we have in the Ruins exactly?"

* * *

We all looked eagerly when the signature blue void appeared in Pit's bedroom. Well, then we were all surprised to see only Bowser pop out. Zelda nearly fainted. Lucas cried out in pain. And Luigi almost broke into tears.

"Wh-where's Peach?" I asked in disbelief.

Bowser set his jaw, his gaze cold. "Peach has been compromised. That bastard Blaze got her. Used a false Mario to trick her. I told her to stop but, she didn't listen. They've got her."

Lucas was the one to speak. "You realize what this means right?"

Pit gave the psychic a look. "What do you mean?"

Lucas took a moment to think. "I might be crazy but, I think the enemy is trying to take all the Mario Smashers. Then Blaze will take Donkey Kong, then Link."

We all were about to say something when a second portal opened in Pit's bedroom. Pit took a step back. "That's not supposed to happen."

Then we were all even more shocked to see Ness fly out of the portal, his face pale. "NESS!" Lucas shrieked. We all ran to the raven haired psychic, and leaned into him.

"Ness, what's wrong?" Link asked.

"You won't believe what I saw in the Ruins." Ness said, well whispered actually.

I smirked. "Try me Ness, try me."

Ness gave me a cold look. "I'll give you three guesses."

* * *

Team: Marth, Link, Pit, Lucas, Sonic, Zelda, Luigi, Bowser, Ness

Trophies: Mario, Yoshi, Peach

* * *

**Well, I hope this chapter was good enough. I have to satisfy my fan base right? Well, this story is no longer on hold, I can guarantee that. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Is there anything wrong with it, our what can I improve on? Chapter 7, Blade Master is about who? Kind of obvious. Well, thanks everyone. Love ya!**

**~TOAL**


End file.
